Our life together
by Ladyrocks
Summary: Sequel to 'An interesting date'. Now that Bo and Lauren have their forever, there still are the small challenges of life to take on. The life of a bonded couple, mind you.


_After I finished 'An interesting date' I thought about a small and fluffy sequel. You guys really wanted to see that happen so here it is. I took me a while and I don't know when I'll update for different reasons. 1. I'm in the middle of my exams so I really don't have much time. 2. I'm having a major writer's block. I wrote this to try and get over it, it did help a little but again, I don't know when I'll update again. Same goes for my other story so I'm sorry for making you wait. Anyway, I'll say that if you haven't read 'An interesting date' this will probably not make much sense to you so read it first ;) Ok I'll stop talking now, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back together**

Bo was sitting on the large rock on the clearing behind the mansion again, letting the sunlight seep through her skin and warm her. She had been there for hours, so long that Kenzi had come out to check on her, stating that she by now thought that sitting on that rock waiting was the story of Bo's life. The Succubus had laughed. "Maybe. But I need to be here when she comes back. And she will soon, I feel it." Her human, or not so human any more, best friend had rolled her eyes but nodded. She understood Bo's feelings. She knew being separated for so long wasn't easy, especially because of the bond.

Kenzi had never shown a single sign of regret in leaving a part of her humanity behind when Lauren had finally found a way to splice human with Fae DNA. By now the half-fairy was in full control of her abilities, sometimes making sparks appear to underline one of her punch lines. She didn't use her powers often though, after all the splicing had been done mainly for the enhanced life-span and, as far as Lauren's tests were concerned, they had accomplished just that. Kenzi would live a full Fae-life. She and Hale had also finally gotten together a few years ago after dancing around each other for what seemed like eternity and since then, Kenzi and therefore Bo as well, felt like their life was finally complete.

"Ok Bo-Bo, but if she's not here until sundown, don't make me send Ethan to come and get you again. You won't sit out here for another night." Kenzi had said and Bo had only nodded, her eyes fixed on the far side of the clearing but seeing nothing. She was actually looking inside herself, keeping a close eye on the tugging feeling she had been having for a few days now, growing stronger every hour. She knew what it meant. Her mate was finally on her way back to her and Bo couldn't be happier about it. Being separated for nearly four months was the hardest thing she had ever done, so hard it actually caused her physical pain. Well, maybe it was the fact that contrary to Lauren's adamant words before she left, the Succubus had refused to feed the whole time. She knew she should be near starvation by now but somehow she wasn't. Yes, she was pretty weak, her reflexes were a lot slower and she even had to sign Ethan's training over to Sulpicia because she couldn't risk the exertion anymore. Bo knew that while Lauren would probably secretly love the fact that she didn't feed off anyone else during her absence she would still be angry with her for not taking care of herself, for dropping their son's training and for just being so damn stubborn. As much as Lauren loved her, sometimes the Succubus herself wondered how she even put up with her in the first place but damn her if she wasn't thankful for it.

By the time she snapped out of her musings Kenzi was already gone again. The sun was on its way down but it couldn't be after 3pm yet. She still had time and by the stirring in her stomach she felt like today was the day. She felt like it every time she sat here but right now the tugging feeling was especially strong, giving her faith that maybe she wouldn't have to be without her mate much longer.

-x-

Lauren's paws hit the ground without making much of any sound. Every now and then there would be a small crack as she hit a fallen twig but she didn't care about being quiet anymore. She had been separated from Bo for way too long and not a minute passed without her thinking of her mate and small family. How was Bo? Was she ok? Had she fed enough? How was their son? Had Ethan made progress while Bo trained him for a while? She knew that her mate was actually a great teacher but while she said she had watched the doctor shift enough to get a feel for how it worked Lauren was skeptical if she could really help their adolescent son with his own shifting. He had probably grown further as well, making him even taller than he already was. Ethan was sixteen and when Irina had come to visit with her surprising offer about five months earlier he was already as tall as the Russian, towering over both of his mothers. Lauren had been overjoyed to see her former mentor again but when she heard the reason for her visit she had been quite shocked for a few days. Irina had wanted her to become a part of her family, of her pack so to say. She had told Lauren one evening when they had a large dinner party to celebrate everyone being back together for a change, explaining that she would have to come with her to Siberia to meet the rest of her small family, even Irina's mother who the snow leopard herself hadn't seen in centuries. Lauren was stunned silent and that gave Dyson the opportunity to speak up. He had become accepting of her and Bo's relationship but they still had to remind him from time to time. Still, he became a fairly good friend over the years. "I guess there will be a marking ritual, too? Like with us wolves." Bo had actually laughed at the two simultaneous snarls he received before Irina answered him "There is a ritual, yes but I don't think it's anything like yours, mutt. There are way more civilized ways." The proud blonde hadn't had the time to get to know the wolf-shifter and therefore she was still as irritated with him as ever. He held up his hands in apology immediately and that seemed to appease Irina enough for her to stop glaring at him.

It had taken a lot of talking to Irina, Sulpicia, Bo and Ethan to convince Lauren to take this opportunity. She really didn't want to leave her mate or their son as she would have to go with Irina alone. The Succubus assured her that it would be ok and Ethan had, while laughing in the careless nature he got from Bo, promised that he would look out for his mother as long as Lauren wasn't around, earning him a playful shove from said brunette mother. Eventually the blonde had given in and after a tearful goodbye from her small family she promised to be back as soon as she could. Now, while Lauren raced down the hill that marked the northern entrance to her territory she felt like she would cry again. She could feel Bo waiting for her, the familiar tug in her gut telling her that her mate missed her just as much as she missed her. From here it would only be a few more hours until she reached the small clearing where she had trained with Irina years ago. With renewed vigor she put her all into shooting through the woods like a golden bullet.

It was when the sun was about the set behind the high trees soon that Lauren could feel Bo clearly before she saw her sitting on that rock, staring off to a point not far to her right. The tigress could see her vibrant blue flame burning but it wasn't as bright as she remembered it. Lauren took this as a hint that their separation had taken a lot out of her mate. Just like it had for the blonde. She didn't make a single sound as she moved through the forest around the clearing until she was behind Bo who seemed to sense something and looked around but didn't see her. Sadness in her eyes she turned back and resumed her initial position. Lauren's fangs showed as she smiled and quietly walked out from behind the trees. It didn't take her long to reach the rock Bo sat on and with one leap that hit her mate right in the back she sent both of them flying forward until they hit the soft grass. Lauren had shifted in mid-air and so she now covered her mate's body with her own. Bo tensed for about a second before she inhaled deeply and the widest smile she had worn for months parted her lips. Lauren smelled just like she remembered her, well not quite. The scent was undoubtedly the blonde but it had a new, subtle edge to it. Something wild that sent Bo's hungry body into overdrive instantly. "Lauren." Bo half growled, half sighed. The blonde's hands were wandering along the brunette's arms that were next to her head, drawing mindless patterns on the Succubus' skin like she always did when it was just the two of them together. Bo felt Lauren nuzzle into her hair, taking in deep gulps of her scent. It felt so good to feel each other again after their separation. "Ysabeau." The Bai-Ze finally sighed, her hands coming to a rest on Bo's, their fingers lacing together so naturally like they had never done anything else.

For a while they just basked in each other's closeness but they both felt the stirring inside them to be even closer, as close as two beings could possibly be. It was nothing new. Bo had always felt the need to practically crawl into Lauren and stay forever as much as the blonde wanted to keep her there but nothing they had ever felt compared to now. As bonded mates their bodies craved each other, their natures always wanted to consume the other but most of all, their souls were bound together and thrived to unite again after months of separation. So after a few more deep breaths Lauren flipped them and turned Bo to face her. The Succubus was now on top but this was no show of dominance. Right now it was about being together and not about who was on top. They just stared into each other's eyes for a few long moments before Bo slowly closed the distance and softly brushed her lips against the blonde's, causing a shiver to run through them both. Their kiss started innocent enough but, to Lauren's surprise, or maybe not as much if she really thought about it, as soon as their lips really closed around each other for the first time, initiating a deeper kiss the blonde felt the familiar tugging rush as her mouth opened willingly to feed her obviously hungry mate. Bo's eyes shone brightly as she fed from Lauren, all the while continuing to kiss her with growing passion. When she finally cut off the stream of Chi she felt her body hum in approval while she herself was extremely pleased that she actually managed to go this long without feeding, that she stayed faithful to her love. Lauren chuckled as they broke apart and she stared right into ice-blue eyes. "My beautiful Succubus is hungry, hm?" Her tone was playful as she pushed up against Bo just right, tangling her hands in brunette tresses. Bo smiled at her mate's mood and replied just as playful "Well, that's what happens when you leave me alone for so long." Another short nip at Lauren's lips, another small gulp of the intoxicating life force before the blonde stated "The ones that you had to fed on while I was gone weren't enough obviously." She said it with a smile but there was something in her voice that told Bo that the thought still hurt her mate. "Actually, there was no one else." Bo's voice brimmed with pride. "I feed from you only, my love." Lauren's eyes widened a bit before she realized that the brunette wasn't joking. "Bo, have you lost your mind? You can't starve yourself like that!" She was effectively silenced by a pair of lips on hers, their kiss deepening until Bo involuntarily started feeding again. She was usually in full control but Lauren was just too tempting, her Chi was too delicious and the Succubus was too hungry. Gathering all her will-power she once more broke the kiss. "I can. I did. Like I said I will only feed from you. You are my mate, my wife, the woman I love more than anything. I would never betray you like that." The hands that had been tangled in Bo's hair slowly moved downwards to cup the sides of her face. "I know you don't want to. I don't want you to, either. But who tells us that one of us won't be away for even longer than I was now? You can't do this to yourself. As long as we are together I am enough for you because of the bond we share but what happens if we can't be together for a longer period of time? What happens if you have to fight? You and I both know you have a talent for finding trouble and so does our son."

Bo knew she was right. Lauren was always right, she chuckled inwardly. But then there were things that couldn't be thought about, that were pure feelings, irrational but irrevocable. And Bo knew for a fact that their love was one of them. They had weathered more storms in a little more than two decades than most married couples do in their whole lifetime. There had been several smaller fights that ended in them not talking for a few days. They knew they had promised each other to communicate but sometimes, like Kenzi said, Bo and Lauren couldn't be anything other than just that, themselves. Their relationship had always been one of all-consuming passion, one that sometimes was as destructive as it was earth-shattering in other moments. The difference to before their bonding was that they had learnt to deal with the power of their emotions. They had both become stronger, more dominant as they bonded but it also lead them to understanding that they couldn't cage their love, couldn't force compromise and understanding into everything like some couples could and they weren't trying anymore. They loved each other with undiluted passion, they held nothing back and while it sometimes drove them apart for short whiles it made their love even stronger. When Dyson had cornered Bo one day and Lauren walked in on it, misunderstanding what she was seeing. When Kenzi forgot the wedding rings at home and they just had to stand there waiting as she raced off to get them. When Lauren had found out she was pregnant with a child she didn't even know they could conceive. When Ethan shifted for the first time at only five years of age. Most of all, when Vassily had tried everything in his might to make Bo the queen of a new, dark world. They weathered all those storms and because of that Bo knew that she would never feed from another again. No matter what it took out of her.

"You know I won't stop feeling this way. I won't feed off anyone else. I will be faithful to you, even when everyone around me is telling me that I can't." The light of the now setting sun on their faces, Bo smiled a soft smile down at her mate and Lauren knew it wouldn't do any good to argue about this. She was touched that the Succubus would go to these lengths even when a part of her always knew Bo would without a second thought. "You are so damn stubborn." Lauren purred as her hands tangled back into dark tresses. "You know you love it." Bo grinned and pressed their lips together briefly, making the blonde hum affirmatively. "I do but now that I'm back and you don't have to starve yourself anymore, let's do something about that hunger of yours." The Succubus wanted to respond but couldn't as she was flipped on her back immediately, their lips crashing together in a bruising kiss that made where this would be heading in a matter of seconds perfectly clear. With bright blue eyes Bo fed from her mate through the kiss, practically ripping the swirling life force out of Lauren. The brunette knew she didn't need to hold back with her mate. She received only a chuckle in response to her growl when the blonde broke their link to move down her neck, biting and kissing the flesh willingly presented to her. Bo flipped them once again and pushed their lips back together as she grabbed both of her mate's hands to pin them to the grass above her head. Lauren bit down hard on her lips as amber eyes shot open and she bared her fangs at Bo. It wasn't a treat, it was a challenge that appealed to the Succubus like little else could. She released a strong pulse into her mate, making Lauren's body jerk upwards into Bo's in a delicious way. Using the moment of weakness Bo kissed the blonde again and took another deep gulp of her Chi.

"Mom? You know Aunt Kenz said be back at sundown so..." Ethan's deep voice trailed off and all that was heard was a nervous cough as he turned his head away, blushing madly. On the grass Lauren sat up, fangs vanishing just as fast as they had appeared before. Bo was still straddling her as she turned to throw their son a mildly annoyed smile. Impeccable timing as always.

"Hey, honey. I'm back." Lauren smiled at him and ushered Bo to stand so she could rush over and give their son a hug which he awkwardly returned. "Hey, momma." He said with a small smile, still avoiding eye-contact. He was a typical sixteen-year-old that way. Whenever Bo and Lauren would do so much as look at each other affectionately, which happened a lot, he looked away blushing. He had walked in on them a few times as well, so it was not like he hadn't seen them in way more compromising positions and states of undress. While Lauren was always more or less mortified in the beginning, Bo laughed it off. She was a Succubus after all and she took her time teasing their son about what a ridiculous Incubus he would have been. It was Bo who spoke first now as well. "Ethan you haven't seen your mother in months, is that the best you can manage?" That seemed to snap him out of his embarrassed state and he shook his head slightly, turning to look down at his blonde mother. Lauren had assumed right, he had gotten even taller, he was probably taller than Dyson by now. He had gotten broader as well so when he scooped Lauren up and hugged her tightly to him he lifted the doctor clean off her feet to which she laughed, glad to finally have her family back. "You smell a little different." He stated and if Bo hadn't known about his and her wife's nature she would have chuckled at the unusual remark.

"I guess I do." His mother answered "I'm a part of Irina's family now. It changed me a little."

Ethan nodded. "I still don't understand why you didn't take me with you." He didn't sound grumpy about it like had in the beginning, just interested.

"Honey you are sixteen, wait a few more years, learn to control all your powers properly and then you will become a part of them as well."

Ethan sighed and shrugged. He couldn't do anything about it and he had had the same conversation often enough with various people to know when to accept the truth. "I really missed you, momma." He added softly, making both Lauren, and Bo who stepped next to her mate smile a wide smile. He nodded his head in direction of the mansion and they agreed, knowing that the rest of their small family would want to greet Lauren as well.

-x-

They took their time walking the short distance between the clearing and the mansion. Bo thought Lauren would shift again but to her surprise she didn't, instead she reached for the Succubus' hand and took it with an affectionate glance. Their son had come to accept the inevitable and so he had shifted fully in order to hide his blush. They gave off quite the picture as they wandered through the woods, Bo and Lauren with a happy smile walking next to a leisurely padding lion. Fully shifted, Lauren was still taller than her son who was just now beginning to really develop a mane. He looked impressive nonetheless, his coppery-golden fur against the darker mane that matched his usual hair, a mix between the hair colors of his mothers. It had been quite the shock when he shifted for the first time at only five years but they had soon found out that this was perfectly normal. Bai-Ze were able to fully shift from a very young age but their other abilities, like their half-form and healing powers kicked in during puberty. Kenzi had been ecstatic about this as it gave her more than enough opportunities to make 'The Lion King' references.

When they reached the mansion it was her who greeted them. "Hotpants!" She came running down the few stone steps that lead up to back of the mansion and before Lauren could even let go of Bo's hand to have them free she was tackled by the small black-haired woman. "Hey Kenzi." She smiled and received a wide grin in response. "Thank Fae you're back. Bo-Bo here was getting way too boring and mopey for my taste." She gave Lauren another squeeze before letting go. "Also, I kinda missed you." She added more quietly.

"I missed you, too Kenz." Lauren said as she stepped back to Bo's side and took her hand again. The small Goth turned to Ethan who had shifted back by now. "What took you so long to get them here anyway? Don't tell me you had to rip them off each other." She joked but the mortified expression on the boy's face told her otherwise. She sighed with a chuckle as she fixed the sheepish looking women with a raised eyebrow. "I should have known you can't keep your hands off each other. You usually can't and now after four months..." She trailed off when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw Sulpicia smiling down from atop the stone stairs. "Welcome back, Lauren." She said in her deep, pleasant voice. The blonde nodded at her with a smile as well but at the same time she felt Bo becoming more and more tense as the seconds passed. She felt how hungry her mate still was and after having waited for months she was positive that Bo couldn't wait another five minutes now. Lauren herself probably couldn't. She stepped closer to her and hugged her from the side, the Succubus' arms immediately sliding around her waist. They looked at each other, knowing that the other was thinking exactly the same thing.

"We should call Trick and Aoife, have a welcome back party right now!" Kenzi exclaimed, her excitement peaking at the prospect of throwing a party. Bo and Lauren were too lost in each other to answer and so Sulpicia brought Kenzi back to earth by saying "Well, maybe we could postpone that until tomorrow. We should give them time to just be back together tonight." She turned to Ethan who was looking away again as his mothers engaged in the softest of kisses. "Ethan, why don't we go work on your night vision right now?" His head snapped up and he nodded eagerly. He always liked to train his abilities and there couldn't have been a better time. Sulpicia nodded back with a smile and led him away, back to the clearing while Bo and Lauren broke apart and the Succubus started pulling her mate towards the mansion, leaving Kenzi alone in a matter of a few seconds. She shrugged once, this was nothing new after all and went to retrieve her headphones before Bo and Lauren really got started.

-x-

"I missed you so much." Bo placed a soft kiss on Lauren's shoulder blade. The doctor was lying on her stomach, the first light of the beginning day shining through the curtains illuminating her and Bo's naked and exhausted bodies. She hummed at the Succubus' words, turning her head so she could look at her. "I missed you, too. There wasn't an hour I didn't think about you or Ethan, what you were doing, if you are alright."

"We are alright now that you are back again." Bo whispered before chuckling. "I don't think I've been this full for quite some time." She laid her head back down between the blonde's shoulder blades, brushing her nose against the skin there softly. She had placed herself so that her head was right next to the runes she had found on Lauren's neck and left shoulder while undressing her mate. "I love the tattoo by the way." She joked but had received only a chuckle from Lauren. "Thanks. It's from the ritual that made me a part of Irina's family."

Bo smiled and placed another kiss on Lauren's back. "I figured. I want to know all about it." She paused to trail her nose up between the blonde's shoulder blades before nipping at her neck where the black runes began. "But not now." A hand slowly trailed down Lauren's body, coming to rest on her hip and, lifting herself up Bo turned her mate to face her. They shared a deep kiss, slow and passionate, hands exploring the curves of their bodies. After minutes the finally broke apart for air and Bo slowly moved to rest her head on Lauren's shoulder. The Bai-Ze stretched once, becoming taller as she shifted into the were-cat before she pulled her mate tightly to herself. She had missed the way Bo's body molded into hers so perfectly. "I'm so glad I have you back. I love you so much." She whispered into dark tresses, receiving a satisfied hum. "I love you too. More than anyone will ever know." Bo murmured cuddling even closer to Lauren, not that it was really possible yet she somehow managed. Now that they were back together, they finally felt complete again.

* * *

_So what do you think? Do tell me and if I haven't been clear about this, there will be a few more chapters here, just don't know when :) I hope I'll see you soon! _


End file.
